M16A5 Venom Mobile Unmanned Combat System
|manufacturer= |line= |model= |class= |cost= |length=3.3 meters |width=2.2 meters |height=2.2 meters |mass= |max accel= |engine= |poweroutput= |power= |shield gen= |armor=Titanium plating over AEGIS ceramic inserts and heat resistant fibre interior. |sensor=*Three Optical full colour sensors *Three Thermal Sensors *1 AESA RADAR *1 Medium Range dual phase Motion Detector *1 Sonic detection system *LIDAR |target= |countermeasures=*2 NEMESIS Decoy Launchers with fifteen rounds each *REBOUND Passive Defence System *BLINDER Passive Defence System *NOCTURNAL Passive Defence System *M980 Weapon Anti Ordnance/Anti Material Defence Weapon |armament=*M41B Light Anti-Aircraft Gun *4 102mm missiles |crew= |skeleton= |passengers= |capacity= |consumables= |othersystems= |firstuse= |role=*Reconnaissnace *Patrol *Protection *Escort *Fire support |counterpart= |era= |affiliation= }} The is a UNSC Drone. Description The Venom MUCS is a UNSC Drone. It is a four legged weapons platform, carrying an array of anti-tank and anti-infantry weapons, optical sensors all round, thermal sensors, motion detectors and a RADAR. The armour plating consists of heavy titanium plating, with AEGIS tile inserts, kinetic and heat absorbing layers then internal non-newtonian shock absorbing layers, centred around the more delicate elements, providing a protection against spalling. The Venom has autonomous diagnostic and maintenance functions and is studded with micro-sensors to provide feedback and damage reports. This armoured gives it damage resistance to 20mm rounds, though anti-tank missiles and heavy ordnance will breach it immediately. The Venom has a large sensor suit, consisting of four camera clusters, each consisting of a optical camera and hybrid night vision/thermal camera, for all round threat detection and navigation. These are free floating in a 360° gimble, allowing them to scan a wide area, ideal for scanning for threats and for navigation. The main unit carries a more advance sensor suite, consisting of a telescopic optical/thermal camera aligned with the gun, a multi-purpose LIDAR, which doubles as a range finder and LASER designator, a AN/DSD-130 PAVE ROOK magnetic sensor, a Active Electronically Scanned Array RADAR for target acquisition, a acoustic detection system for passive and active listening as well as active gun fire ranging and an ARGUS sensor for sniffing out explosives. The Venom is highly mobile in urban environments, being capable of navigating building interiors, stairs, debris and a variety of rough environments such as sand, mud and snow with its adaptive surface contact area. In order to climb steep surfaces, it can deploy two climbing cables based on the M46 Rapid Active Transit System. The Venom is outfitted with an advanced CPU, built around a liquid state processor with a shared learning neural network. The Venom can be operated autonomously or remotely. In autonomous mode, the Venom responds to the orders of the platoon leader of the officer it is assigned two, being capable of taking in and interpreting then following audio, radio or digital inputs. The Venom is capable of identifying and engaging threats autonomously, preforming evasive manoeuvres, protect itself, safely navigate obstacles and hazards and edit it's mission parameters to continue operations. The Venom can be deployed on a wide variety of combat operations with multiple objectives and parameters. The Venom can be remotely controlled, even from orbit, controlled by A.I. systems or human operators, using a shared platform controller and video interface, using a portable computer system or using a control dock on a vehicle. The Venom's primary armament consists of two 20mm guns, usually firing a mixture of explosive and full metal jacket rounds. These rounds are devastating to infantry and can chop up densely packed infantry formations in seconds, and even destroy lightly armoured vehicles. It's secondary weapon slot consists of set of 50mm rockets, in a bank of 11 rockets, which can vary between anti-armour missiles, anti-aircraft, anti-personnel or dumb fire rockets, with on-board software to recognise and adapt to each ordnance package. Venom are often used when the terrain in the combat theatre is too constrictive to use other drones, such as urban terrain, arcologies, mountainous terrain and similar situations. However, it is more popularised for being used by Orbital Drop Shock Troopers, and other drop pod capable special forces branches. The Venom unit can be deployed in a HOPE compatible drop pod, allowing it to safely deploy to the surface and engage in support operations. Independent Venom platoons can also be deployed in this manner. Another popular role of Venom is as 'limpet' security vehicles for M6A1 Bobcat Command Vehicles, providing highly agile close defence. The Venom dock on into ports of the flanks where they are directly linked to the on-board A.I. to generate mission parameters and docked to the Bobcat's on-board Hydrogen fuel supply to refuel. The unit is powered by a hydrogen fuel cell, giving it high endurance, with up to twenty hours of life. It is fitted with a Graf/Hauptman Solar/Saline Actuator, allowing it to convert water or water vapour into additional fuel, allowing it to effectively extend its operation period to near indefinitely. The legs are triple jointed and used inboard electric motors and hydraulic pistons, with force, position and touch sensors. UNSC Remarks Images Category:UNSC Technology